Quinn ama a Rachel Y Rachel ama a Quinn
by frost019
Summary: Always Faberry. El amor puede superar las imposibilidades. Y multiplicarse incluso en las dificultades. Quinn ama a Rachel. Y Rachel ama a Quinn. Incluso aunque no lo recuerde. Post Omw 3x22 / Happy ending.


Hola esta es mi primera historia Faberry. One Shot.

Descargo de responsabilidad. No poseo Glee, ni sus personajes. Todos los derechos a sus creadores y escritores. Sólo poseo derecho a ésta historia que tiene perfecto sentido en mi cabeza, y en todas aquellas que desean viajar conmigo.

...

Puede uno sentirse como una mierda, una verdadera mierda. Va más allá del dolor físico, de estar mareada más del 50% del día. De temblar cómo un absoluto desastre. De tener el sistema nervioso destrozado.

Los efectos físicos son una mierda, pero el mental... pesa mucho más

Te incapacita, te hace retroceder, el no creer ser capaz de hacer las más simples cosas de la manera correcta, en el tiempo adecuado. Lo logras hacer pero no como "una persona normal" o "una persona promedio" sino como un fantasma, una mímica de ser aquello que "eras", que "pudiste ser", que ya no eres. Ya nunca más.

Cómo puede ser, que de un momento a otro, todo cambie, los planes, los proyectos, las metas, todo. Todo se hizo nada, de un momento a otro, ya no tienes nada. No eres nada.

El cambio es progresivo y va tan lento al principio que piensas "lo puedo manejar" y en otro momento va tan rápido, que cuándo parpadeas, ya lo perdiste.

Tienes este remedo de persona que eres, que te dice "qué no lo lograrás", no de la manera que quisieras. No de la manera que cumpliera los estándares de la sociedad. Los de tu familia, los tuyos, los de ellos, los de ambos, los de todos.

No se trata de satisfacer a todos. Se trata de ser alguien bueno, alguien decente, alguien capaz de tener logros individuales. Alguien capaz de generar el cambio.

Sin embargo. Estas tan cansada.

Tan cansada de estar humillándote una y otra vez, que sólo piensas... "realmente vale la pena"... "luchar por hacer cada paso, de sentir cada paso, y de no lograr nada", ¿realmente vale la pena?, ¿soy tan fuerte, para intentarlo de nuevo?

De tener una vida, no normal. Nunca será normal otra vez. Pero de tener una sóla al menos, de ser capaz de sentir los pequeños detalles de la vida. De aferrarte a ellos y acumular cuanto puedas en recuerdos y memorias, a fin de tener un aliño para los días fríos. Los días negros, que vendrán, que con toda seguridad vendrán.

Quinn acababa de despertarse en la cama. Aquella que fue colocada en el antiguo estudio de su padre, en un intento de darle algo de comodidad.

La casa de su madre era de tres pisos. El cuarto dónde estaba ella, era de color beige, estaba medianamente vacío, sólo ocupado por una cama, una silla de ruedas, una mesita de noche y nada más.

Su primera noche en casa, ya odiaba el hospital, fue como aquellas en el hospital. Sólo que ya no olía ese incesante olor a alcohol que tanto aprendió a despreciar, debido al tiempo que estuvo allá. A sus interacciones, a su agonía.

Quinn había sobrevivido a un accidente de coche. Su carro contra un trailer, en cruce con falta de semáforos y falta de decencia del conductor alcoholizado. De su (ella) falta de atención a los detalles.

Tuvo suerte, éste apenas la rozó, y aún así causó mucho daño. Pero si éste la hubiera impactado del todo. Ella estaría muerta, no hubiera tenido la mínima oportunidad.

Estuvo tres meses en coma. Salvaría su último año apenas, gracias a su record de notas, de su presencia en el cuadro de honor, de la ayuda e intimidación de su madre en la junta escolar, de la promesa de cumplir sus deberes y peticiones mínimas por parte del colegio durante el verano (A fin de terminar su último año).

Ella estaba paralizada temporalmente, o al menos eso le dijeron, de la cintura hacia abajo.

Quinn tenía depresión crónica y algo más que no logró delucidar desde adentro del cuarto, mientras el doctor hablaba con su mamá afuera de éste. Con lagunas mentales, con perdidas espacio-temporales. Que la hacían viajar, perdía la mirada, y sólo se perdía en memorias, y cuándo despertaba lo hacía muy alterada, porque no se ubicaba dónde estaba o que le había pasado, hasta que lograba recuperarse e hilar las imágenes. Siempre aterradoras, terroríficas, que le hacían rememorar el accidente, una y otra vez. Con la memoria disminuida, siempre se olvidaba de las conversaciones, de los rostros, del tono de voz. De aquellos que venían a visitar su casa?, su madre? o ella?

También había tenido múltiples fracturas, producto del accidente.

Actualmente en cuánto temas físicos, tenía moretones en gran parte de la cara, producto de las múltiples caídas en su intento de orientarse. El lado izquierdo del cuerpo, tullido y con ausencia mediana de movilidad por el accidente. La mitad del cuerpo sin sensación aparente. Temblores, que por momentos incrementaban, que la hacían sentir mareada y con nauseas.

Yeah, gran tiempo para estar viva - se decía a sí misma, con gran ironía.

Ignoraba cómo el mundo seguía sin ella. Cómo todos seguían con sus vidas.

Era verano, hacía un calor horroroso, Y ella pasaba la mitad del tiempo en su cama mirando al techo. Y la otra mitad, en su silla, en la biblioteca, mirando a su jardín trasero, a la piscina... ¿Sería tan difícil llegar a ella, sin que su madre la viera?, ¿Sería ella capaz?

Y Rachel, ¿Qué pasó con Rachel?

¿Rachel la recordaría?

¿Ella recordaría a Rachel, de haber tenido una interacción con ella?

Meditaba Quinn entre tantas ideas confusas en su interior.

...

Era verano, hacía demasiado calor, pero ella tenía mucho frío. Así que estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas dentro de la biblioteca mirando a la piscina y a su jardín trasero, de espaldas hacia la puerta. Envueltas en mucha ropa y mantas. Ella tenía mucho frío. Y con una bebida caliente en la mano derecha.

Judy iba a hacer las compras para la semana, le preguntó a Quinn sí quería algo especial. Pero ella no respondió. Era todavía más difícil comunicarse con ella, aquí que en el hospital.

Luego se escuchó el sonido indistinguible de la puerta cerrándose.

15 minutos después, se escuchó la misma puerta y ligeros pasos detrás de ella. ¿No era muy pronto para que su mamá volviera? y ¿Acaso no sonaba más liviana?, se preguntó Quinn. Qué raro- se dijo a sí misma.

Hasta que la oyó... imposible, ¿sería ella?

\- Hola... yo, he venido ha verte - dijo Rachel duditativamente - estaba con mis papás haciendo compras y vi a tú madre. Y mi papá le preguntó como ibas, que con quién estabas. Y al oír decir a tu mamá que estabas sola, me vine corriendo, no es porque no puedas sóla, tú puedes sóla, sólo que no debes estar sóla. Tú entiendes, ¿verdad? - terminó Rachel ya empezando a divagar.

Ohh como extrañaba esa voz, Quinn cerró los ojos deleitándose.

Aún no oyendo nada, Rachel sólo veía la espalda de Quinn, y no recibiendo respuestas. No sabía como actuar.

Así que tomando un largo respiro, se dijo a sí misma "Sé paciente", y fue hacia Quinn, tratando de ser lo más respetuosa posible.

Y valla ¡

Qué gran sorpresa se llevó.

Dejando de lado los múltiples moretones en la cara, que no le gustó para nada. Quinn se veía sumamente hermosa. Sus ojos cerrados, su carita sonrojada por la mantas, el gorro, la ropa de abrigo, la manta con la temática de "Alice en el país de las maravillas". Sumamente adorable.

Y después se miró a ella, una blusa holgada, un short corto, sandalias.

Que gran cambio.

Espera

Entonces Quinn tenía la presión baja - se dio cuenta - y Judi la había dejado sóla - pensó con amargura - Bueno las cosas no habían cambiado mucho al parecer.

\- Quinn, hola, soy Rachel - dijo ella suavemente.

Quinn abrió los ojos.

Y valla, que Rachel se había quedado corta al llamarla hermosa en su cabeza. Al verla se quedó sin palabras, aturdida.

Fue bueno que Quinn demorará en contestarle, porque ella no habría podido haberle respondido con la misma fluidez de antes.

\- Hola Rach - susurró con voz ronca.

A lo que Rachel le hizo beber con una pajilla su té.

\- Te ves hermosa Quinn, pero eres mucho más que eso - dijo, finalizando con una sonrisa. Aunque el morado no te sienta bien, por favor, cuando necesites, llámame, sabes que daría todo por tí. - acariciando su mejilla.

...

Antes del accidente, ellas habían discutido mucho, porque Quinn amaba a Rachel y Rachel no se decidía si por ella o por Finn. Con ella, tenía un incierto. No sabía cómo sería su vida a partir de ahí. Con Finn tenía comodidad, la costumbre, la rutina. La promesa de una vida juntos en New York, esperar que se cumpliera.

En el altar, Rachel, al ver la iglesia, los invitados, el anillo ... se dio cuenta que no era con Finn que veía una vida. Es decir tal vez funcionaría por un tiempo, pero no para toda la vida. Quinn era su incierto. Pensó que debía darse una oportunidad y también a Finn para qué él fuera completamente feliz, eligiendo un etilo de vida que valla mejor para él. Porque el adaptarse a New York no era lo suyo. El amor es compartir, no obligar a cambiar a alguien. Es aceptación. Es lucha. Y regocijo.

Antes que Rachel pudiera decir a Finn que "era el fin". Santana entró llorando al hall diciendo que Quinn estuvo en un accidente, que fue llevada al "Hospital Memorial" y que no sabían los doctores si ella podría sobrevivir.

Rachel se desmayó.

Y despertó en el hospital, sobre una cama y al pie de ella, ropa informal. Al salir de ahí. Vió a sus familiares, a sus padres, a Judi, a sus amigos. Y entendió la gravedad de todo.

Una vida sin Quinn podría convertirse en nada, sin ni siquiera haber empezado.

Quinn sobrevivió a la operación, pero entró en coma, por tres meses.

Y cada día de esos tres meses, Rachel estuvo ahí, susurrando, leyéndole, hablando. Haciéndole entender que todavía había una mínima posibilidad de estar juntas. De que Quinn fuera feliz, con lo que ella eligiera, con ella o sin ella.

Pero que estuviera viva y disfrutando de su vida.

Haciéndole entender que por más difícil que se pusiera el futuro, ella estaba ahí. Y lo harían juntas.

Las imposibilidades del futuro dividido entre dos, se convertían en dificultades, y por lo mismo aunque fueran difíciles. Todo se podría hacer.

Mientras halla vida, todo es posible - eso es posibilismo a ultranza.

Rachel quiso hacerla parte de todo.

Y así fue.

Incluso cuando despertó.

Y todo se complicó.

El diagnóstico, aunque temporal, muy difícil. Los resultados de los exámenes. La reacción del doctor, la de Judi, la falta de las reacción de Quinn.

Las terapias.

La depresión.

La negación, seguida de más negación.

La falta de sueño.

La guerra de voluntades.

El llanto, mucho llanto.

El amor, mucho amor.

Los abrazos cálidos, los tiempos mullidos.

El enamoramiento.

Quinn ama a Rachel.

Rachel ama a Quinn.

Las dificultades seguirían, pero mientras estuvieran juntas. Todo se dividiría entre dos.

...

Los días seguían siendo difíciles, más no insoportables. Rachel lo hacía todo mejor. Aunque Quinn no recordara bien todo por el momento, y se frustrara por eso.

Se olvidaba de su voz, de sus conversaciones, de los planes. De su falta de voluntad (Quinn) para todo.

Llegaría un momento en que recordara todo con sumos detalles.

Sería muy difícil.

Pero mientras recordara esos ojos color chocolate, mirándola con tanto amor como ahora, todo estaría bien.

Quinn hizo lo posible para sujetar la barbilla de Rachel el mayor tiempo posible y darle un tierno beso, muy suave y muy esperado por ambas. Llenas de promesas, de palabras no dichas, de tantos sentimientos no expresados. Pero cuya mirada encerraba todo. Mientras Rachel la acariciaba son suma delicadez.

Y con la mano izquierda Quinn hizo un esfuerzo máximo par entrelazar los dedos con los de ella.

Todo lo bueno no es fácil, si fuera fácil, no sería bueno. Lo difícil de lograr es aquello que se atesora más.

Y su relación es sin duda lo mejor que le pudo pasar a ambas.

\- Hola mi Rach, te estaba esperando - dijo Quinn.

...

_Notas: _

_Hola, soy un gran cargador Faberry, desde muchos años. Recién he empezado a escribir, espero que les guste y si no, siempre quedan los review. Sean amables por favor. _

_Tenía esta historia atorada en mi cabeza. Quería un cierre a omw 3x22. La __posibilidad de un mañana. _


End file.
